Trays of this kind are well known, for example from EP 0 987 972 B1, and include a tray body defining a receiving surface for receiving thereon items to be carried by use of the tray. Usually, catering articles, for example dishes, cups, cutlery and foodstuff items are received on the receiving surface. If a hot meal is to be served to a passenger, the tray is drawn out of a storing trolley. Then a separate container containing the hot meal is placed on the tray which then is served to a passenger. It is a disadvantage of the known trays that they require a substantial amount of space when stored in a trolley. This disadvantage is even more important since the storing space in a trolley onboard aircrafts is very limited.